


Such A Natural Sound When Love Comes Crashing Down

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [36]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (3/4 5sos are volleyball players), (Calum is a football (soccer) player), (Cashton are there for kissing and making Luke feel hella uncomfy), (Luke is also a cocky lil shit), (Michael is a cocky lil shit), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: “Nice spike, Luke,” Michael is smirking at him. “Almost didn’t make it.”“How did you manage to block my spike?” Luke hisses at the green-eyed boy.“Mm… that’s a good question…” if eyes could smirk, Michael’s eyes are definitely smirking right now. “Guess I got lucky?”“You know I’m in the school’s volleyball team,” Luke jabs a guess. “You do, don’t you?”“There’s a chance…” is all Michael says before they have to rotate.Or.Michael is new to Luke's school, who is fed up with Calum and Ashton's gross PDA.





	Such A Natural Sound When Love Comes Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).



> OMG, two oneshots in one month? Is the world ending? Probably.
> 
> Title from Before You Exit's _Letting Go_.
> 
> Oh, and this was heavily inspired by the fact that Andie, aka paperstorm, wrote a hockey AU so I decided to write a volleyball AU. (Cause i'm a massive Haikyuu fan)

“Did you hear about the new transfer student from Perth?” Ashton asks Luke as they take their water break. “I hear he’s single.”

Luke throws the ball closest to him at Ashton, but being a volleyball player, Ashton has a lot of reflexes and catches it expertly.

“Luke, you’ve been single all your secondary school years,” Ashton uses his ‘patronising father voice’ on him. “I don’t think it’s gonna hurt anyone for you to date someone.”

“It’s gonna hurt _me_ ,” Luke grits his teeth together. “I don’t wanna date anyone.”

“You dated someone during the summer between Year 6 and Year 7…” Ashton sighs. “I know you refuse to tell us what happened even now, but you can’t put dating on hold forever.”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to be with?” Luke growls at his best friend/the team’s libero.

Luke honestly loves all positions in volleyball, but (possibly because he’s well over six-foot in height when he’s 17) he’s a spiker. He’s not complaining. The ability to spike hard over the opponents’ heads is a good thing to have.

“He’s still in his football practice,” Ashton rolls his eyes. “Come on now, let’s go back to practising.”

 

Two hours and a bitching Ashton later, Luke is freshly showered and ready to go back home. He has to give both Ashton and Calum (Ashton’s boyfriend) a ride back to their houses, but knowing the two lovebirds, they’re gonna asked to be both dropped at one of theirs. Luke doesn’t have to, nor wants to guess the reason why.

“Thanks, Lukey,” Ashton blows a kiss at Luke, who dodges it. “Rude!”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t be too loud!”

Luke ignores the fact that he can see the ‘fuck you’ sign Ashton gives him via the rear view mirror. He drives home safely—he doesn’t want his driver’s license revoked—and like any other teenager, he opens Facebook as soon as he’s home.

_1 new friend request_

Luke frowns when he sees the name. _Michael Clifford_. He’s never seen the kid around before, but it says that they have quite a handful of mutual friends, and that they go to the same school. Luke does more digging and it says that Michael was born in Perth.

 _Is this the guy Ashton told me about?_ Luke tilts his head to the side. He ignores the fact that Ashton told him to date this lad.

He clicks _accept_.

Not a full minute later, a new Facebook message pops up.

_Michael Clifford: Sup?_

_Luke: Um, why’d u add me?_ Luke decides to be straightforward about it.

_Michael Clifford: I just added bunch of random people from the school I transferred to, and it said you’re friends with Calum. He’s the only friend I made today_

_Luke: What makes u so sure I’m actually friends with Calum?_

_Michael Clifford: Maybe cause I saw you tagged in Calum’s pictures. Oh, and are Calum and Ashton dating? That’s cute. Do you think they do threesomes?_

_Luke: ur funny_

_Michael Clifford: I aim to please_

_Luke: What classes you got tomorrow?_

_Michael Clifford: Chem for the first period, English in the second, Maths in third, and I think PE in the last one?_

_Luke: You got PE with me then, mate._

_Michael Clifford: I’m your mate now? Sweet_

_Luke: I like your sense of humour, I suppose_

Luke talk to Michael until he has to join his family for dinner. Luke kinda misses older brothers, who both left Sydney to study elsewhere. He isn’t saying that he wanted them to stay here. It’s not fair for them.

The dinner was uneventful, and Luke yawns as he goes back to his room. He sees that Michael is still online, so he sends him a message.

_Luke: Hey, Michael_

_Cliffo: Hola_

_Luke: Sup?_

_Cliffo: I could’ve been wanking, you could’ve rudely interrupted my wanking time_

_Luke: So did I?_

_Cliffo: I’m not that desperate, Hemmo_

_Luke: Nickname stage, I like that_

_Cliffo: like you didn’t change my nickname for this chat_

_Luke: You got me there_

_Cliffo: See ya tomorrow at PE!_

✕ ✕ ✕

“You added a new friend on Facebook,” Ashton gives Luke _a look_. “And his name spells out ‘the cutie who just transferred here’.”

“Hey,” Calum pouts at his boyfriend calling Michael a cutie.

“Don’t worry, baby, you’re the only cutie I’d—”

“Moving on,” Luke interrupts his best friend. It’s already bad enough Luke was the victim to witnessing Ashton fucking Calum in the showers thinking everyone left the school grounds. “Just because I talked to him on Facebook does not mean I’m gonna fuck him.”

“Michael told me that you two have PE together,” Calum wiggles his perverted eyebrows. “I have English with him. He’s really cute. Not my type, ‘cause I’m more of a finding da—”

“Moving _on_ ,” Luke repeats himself. He already knew his friends had a daddy kink, due to the aforementioned shower room incident. “I wish to eat my lunch in peace, bitches.”

“I told you many times before, Luke, you need a lay before you turn into a bigger asshole,” Ashton grins at Luke.

Luke throws a piece of chip at him.

✕ ✕ ✕

“You look hotter in person,” a new voice rasps out, and Luke almost (okay, he does) forgets to breathe.

The newcomer has dyed vibrant red hair, contrasting his light green eyes. They’re about the same height, and it takes a moment for Luke to realise it’s Michael.

“Is that how you greet your friends?” Luke manages to let out a few nervous giggles.

“I’m officially your friend?” Michael chuckles. “Pleased to meet you in person! You look so much cuter.”

Luke hopes his cheeks are not as red as he thinks they are.

“Alright, class,” their PE teacher blows his whistle twice to get attention. “We’re starting the volleyball unit today, and Luke?” Luke gives the teacher an innocent smile. “Go easy.”

For whatever the reason, Michael is smirking at Luke after they’re divided into different teams. He wonders if Michael didn’t hear their PE teacher implying that he’s in the school’s volleyball team. The person in the serving spot serves the ball, and Michael’s team rallies it back to Luke’s team. Luke seizes his chance and spikes the ball. He grins, knowing the ball will hit the floor.

Except, Michael jumps high and blocks his spike.

 _What the fuck?_ Luke is not known to be cocky, but his spikes are near-impossible to block, especially for people who are not in the—

“Nice spike, Luke,” Michael is smirking at him. “Almost didn’t make it.”

“How did you manage to block my spike?” Luke hisses at the green-eyed boy.

“Mm… that’s a good question…” if eyes could smirk, Michael’s eyes are definitely smirking right now. “Guess I got lucky?”

“You know I’m in the school’s volleyball team,” Luke jabs a guess. “You do, don’t you?”

“There’s a chance…” is all Michael says before they have to rotate.

As the class goes on, Michael keeps blocking most of the spikes attempted by their classmates, if not all. Luke has his assumptions, so when everyone leaves the change room after they’re—well—changed back to regular clothes, Luke stops Michael from leaving as well.

“If you wanted kinky change room sex, all you had to do was ask,” Michael gives Luke a shit-eating grin.

“I-I’m not asking for kinky change room sex,” Luke stammers in the beginning. He’s certain he’s blushing down to his neck. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Which question?”

“How you blocked my spike. I’m the spiker for our school’s volleyball team. It’s near damn impossible for most people to block my spikes,” Luke grouses out.

“I was a blocker for my old school,” Michael grins. “And I will be for this one too.”

“The tryouts aren’t for—”

“My old coach wrote me a recommendation letter. It’s been delivered to this school’s volleyball coach,” Michael kindly fills him in. “See you at the practice tomorrow, Luke.”

✕ ✕ ✕

_Cliffo: hey :)_

_Luke: it’s like 4pm, leave me alone_

_Cliffo: r u sure about that? ;)_

_Luke: today and tuesdays are the only days I don’t have volleyball practices_

_Cliffo: so that means I can’t talk to you?_

_Luke: it does_

_Cliffo: so cute_

_Luke: what do you want?_

_Cliffo: ik we have the same chem teacher just dif periods… can u help me with some of the homework?_

_Luke: im not letting you plagiarise_

_Cliffo: it’s not plagiarising if u help me a lil_

_Luke: ok fine here’s my address_

Twenty minutes later, someone rings the doorbell, so Luke shoots up from his bed, (he may or may not have been playing older generation Pokémon lying on his bed) and runs downstairs to get the door.

“Hello, handsome,” Michael drawls out, a black binder with skull stickers attached on it hugged to his chest. Luke is 100% sure he’s blushing like he was just complimented by his crush. _Oh wait,_ Luke thinks to himself sarcastically. “Ready to share some notes?”

 _Wait, I’m attracted to Michael? What happened to my vow of_ never fall in anyone ‘cause the last dude was a cunt _?_ Luke questions himself as he mutters to Michael that he can come inside the house.

“Doesn’t your Facebook profile say you have two brothers?” Michael looks at the photo frames in the living room.

“They’re both older than me and went to other states for unis,” Luke answers. “What do you have problems with?”

Michael smirks at Luke; Luke ignores the twitch inside his pants.

“Mm, my problems?” Michael drawls out again, his eyes looking greyish in the dying sunlight. Luke was never a fan of genetics and— “I think you know what my problems are.”

Luke failed to notice that Michael crowded him against the sofa, and their lips are barely an inch apart. How did he miss that? He gulps as his dick twitches inside his pants again. “Chemistry notes…”

“There’s plenty of chemistry between us, don’t you think?” Michael’s breaths are fanning against Luke’s cheek. “And it’s causing me a problem…”

“Notes…” Luke whispers feebly.

“We can share the notes after,” Michael promises.

Luke nods vigorously, Michael’s hand cupping half his face melting him into a figurative goo. Luke has one second before Michael’s lips connect with his after that. The blocker’s lips are softer than a down, softer than the inside of a rose, softer than the fluffiest bunny he can think of. He lets out an involuntary moan as Michael starts to grind his hips down. He’s fully hard before too long.

“We need—”

Michael digs into his back pocket and pulls out a packet of lube and a packet of condom.

“You don’t actually suck at Chem, do you?” Luke accuses Michael.

“Needed a great excuse to get your address,” Michael admits. “You’re hot as fuck, Luke, it took all I had not to pin you against the lockers in the change room and fuck you raw.”

“You can fuck me raw on my parents’ favourite sofa instead,” Luke offers.

“That’s exactly what we’re gonna do, Lukey,” Michael purrs out.

They fall into an easy silence as they rid themselves of their clothes and Michael lubricates his fingers and stretch him out—or as silent as they can be with Luke moaning shamelessly every time Michael’s fingertips graze his prostate. He can feel himself getting super close to his climax, and he didn’t even need a hand on his dick.

“Michael, I—”

“Gonna come from my fingers alone, baby? That’s hot,” Michael rasps out.

And Luke is done, it’s like Michael’s voice is the trigger for his release. He mouths Michael’s name as he pants from the aftershocks of his high.

“Mm, I’m not done with you just yet. You look so pretty when you come, baby,” Michael muses, making Luke’s heart skips a beat or two or a million. “I’m gonna make you come as many times as possible, baby.”

And okay, Luke is totally on board with that. He watches Michael slick up his cock as his cock chubs up again from vast amount of interest, and by the time Michael’s condom-clad cock-head is positioned at his hole, he’s fully hard again.

“Ready to go again?” Michael purrs, looking into Luke’s eyes.

“Like you needed to ask me,” Luke breathes out.

His breath gets caught in his throat when Michael starts pushing in. He already looked huge, but feeling that inside him is a different story. Luke had sex before at parties, but holy crap, Michael’s dick just feels better than all (three) of them combined.

“You can—” Luke stops when Michael pushes in more. “—fuck, I thought you bottomed out.”

“Thanks for fuelling my dick’s ego,” Michael comments cockily.

Luke wants to hit Michael’s shoulder for being a cocky shit, but that’s precisely the moment when Michael’s head dips down to capture his lips in a kiss. All Luke can do is moan as Michael grinds into him in ease rotations of his hips. He tugs at Michael’s hair, hoping he’d get the hint. Michael smirks against Luke’s lips before he starts to plough into Luke’s prostate dead-on. All Luke can do is let out pitiful whines and moans, already over-sensitive from coming once already. It doesn’t take long for Luke’s second high of the day, and Michael keeps ploughing into his prostate until he’s releasing into the condom.

“Mm…” Luke mewls out in his currently fucked-out state when he feels Michael’s tongue at his hole. “Michael…”

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I’m gonna make you as many times as possible, baby,” Michael gives Luke’s hole another lick. “Gonna make you covered in your own cum.”

All Luke can do is whine as Michael licks his inner walls out, because, well, the idea of Michael making him come a lot of fucking times is intriguing as _fuck_. He thinks Michael’s tongue won’t be long enough to reach his prostate, but he’s dead wrong as the red-haired boy flicks the tip of his tongue against his prostate in the most torturous way possible. He lets out even more pitiful whines and moans until he comes again.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Luke whines out as Michael kisses his jawline. “You’re lucky my parents are coming home late tonight…”

“Damn, I gotta cook for you now?” Michael chuckles, pressing a kiss to Luke’s nose. Luke giggles weakly as he watches Michael tie the used condom into a knot.

 

Twenty minutes later, Michael is cooking Mac ‘n cheese for the two of them whilst Luke is FaceTiming with a shirtless Calum and a shirtless Ashton. Luke does _not_ want to guess what happened prior to their call.

“Didn’t you say Michael went over to yours?” Calum giggles as he tries to speak through Ashton’s cheek kisses.

“Um, yeah… lots of notes sharing…” Luke trails off, tugging at the hem of the shirt he haphazardly threw on after Michael fucked him. “He understands chemical equation balancing now.”

“Mm, I’m sure something was shared,” Calum’s knowing eyebrows wiggle. Luke makes a mental note to punch Calum next day. “You have sex hair, my dear friend.”

“I was jerking off?”

Both Calum and Ashton give him _a look._

“Why does it matter if I hooked up with Michael?” Luke gets defensive. “It was a one-time thing…”

“Are you sure about that?” Ashton waggles his eyebrows.

“Hey, baby, Mac ‘n cheese is ready,” Michael decides to return to him now. “Ooh, talking to your friends?”

“Hi, Michael,” Calum smirks as soon as his eyes land on Michael’s shirtless form. “What happened to your shirt?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Michael grins.

“That says everything we needed to know,” Ashton kisses Calum’s cheek.

“Damn, Lukey, didn’t know you go around telling everyone after getting fucked,” Michael laughs, apparently unaware that the FaceTime was still on.

“Hah! I told you Luke was a bottom. You owe me $30, Irwin,” Calum says in triumph. Luke scowls at his best friend.

“You made a bet that I’m a bottom?” Luke can’t believe his best friends.

“No, we made a bet about when you’re gonna fuck. I said you guys will fuck next time you guys are alone; Calum said today,” Ashton, like the shameless bastard he is, explains everything.

“I don’t make stupid bets like that with anyone ‘cause Calum is a known bottom,” Luke smirks.

“You don’t make stupid bets like this with anyone ‘cause we’re the only friends you got,” Calum corrects Luke.

Luke jabs his finger at the ‘end call’ button.

“Your friends are amusing,” Michael cackles. “Ashton gives off strong top vibes.”

“How would you know?” Luke grabs the bowl of Mac ‘n cheese from Michael.

“Considering the fact that I just screwed your brains out, you should know,” Michael winks.

✕ ✕ ✕

Friday afterschool means volleyball practice for Luke and Ashton. Luke tries his best not to throw up as Calum is basically shoving his tongue down Ashton’s throat as they kiss before Calum goes to his football practice.

“Hello, team,” the coach greets them, with Michael stood beside him. “I know we don’t have tryouts for a while, but this one—” the coach pats Michael on his shoulder. “—had a recommendation letter from his old coach. He’s a blocker. Welcome Clifford into the team, everyone.”

“Ugh,” Michael groans as he slides next to Luke once everyone’s done clapping. “I have transferring.”

“It says you’re from Perth on Facebook,” Luke recalls. “You’re used to the pattern of attacks and defenses from the Perth secondary school teams.”

“Maybe so,” Michael grins at Luke.

“If you guys are done with your foreplay,” Ashton quips in. “We’re doing the usual warm-up.”

 

The practice went well. The volleyball team members say hi to the football team members as both teams hit the shower. Luke does a poor job at avoiding to look at Michael’s dick area—hell, he even took a shower right next to Michael. He does a quick job at getting himself dressed since he doesn’t want part two of accidentally watching his best friends fuck.

“Need a lift?” Luke asks when he sees Michael typing onto his phone instead of grabbing his car key.

“I’ll ask my mum,” Michael declines.

“My car isn’t far from the gym side of the school’s exit,” Luke tells the red haired lad.

“If you insist,” Michael grins.

They turn the radio on as Luke drives. Michael gives instructions to his house. Luke wants to break the awkward silence, but he doesn’t know how.

“Your friends…” Michael speaks before Luke can make a fool out of himself. “They seem interesting.”

“Don’t you have English with Calum?” Luke quirks an eyebrow at Michael.

“Yeah, such a naughty boy he is. He was doodling dicks on his notes for some Shakespeare play,” Michael laughs. “Wanna stay at my house for a bit? My parents won’t be home til 9pm.”

Luke knows the heavily underlying message from Michael’s invitation and he still finds himself texting him mum saying he won’t be home til 8pm.

“Gosh, you’re so hot,” Michael rasps out as soon as they’re inside Michael’s house. Luke opens his mouth to say something when Michael shushes him by kissing him. He lets out a small mewls as they chase each other’s lips all the way to Michael’s room.

Luke breaks off from the kiss to look at Michael’s room. One wall is covered entirely by band posters, and he can’t blame the lad. He lets out a moan when Michael’s hands squeeze his ass.

“Wanna ride my cock, baby?” Michael rasps into Luke’s ear, and Luke forgets why he should say no.

They get undressed quickly, and Luke teases Michael by grasping the base of Michael’s now-condom-clad cock and rub the tip against his hole. Michael doesn’t seem like the biggest fan of it, gripping hard onto Luke’s hips and slamming Luke down onto his cock. The blond whines since he had minimal stretching before this, but he bounces on Michael’s cock at a decent speed. He whines and whimpers as he gets closer to his climax, and that’s when Michael takes over, thrusting up into his prostate. Luke screams out Michael’s name, collapsing forward, but Michael keeps thrusting until he releases against the condom.

“Mm,” Luke giggles when Michael pecks his nose.

“‘Mm’ is right,” Michael agrees, stroking Luke’s hair. “Wanna have pizza for dinner?”

✕ ✕ ✕

Luke yawns when Monday afternoon rolls around. They don’t have a volleyball practice today since they have a match with a neighbouring secondary school.

“Someone’s looking tired,” Calum waggles his eyebrows. He’s here for supposed morale support for Ashton. “Up all night sexting Michael?”

“Go suck Ashton’s dick,” Luke shoos his best friend away.

“Already did before we came here,” Calum winks. Luke spikes a ball into Calum’s head. “Rude!”

 

Their team won the first set, and now they’re tied at 10-10 for the second. Both Michael and Luke are in the front row. Their server makes it over the net, but the setter on the opposing team makes it easy for a spike for them.

_Oh, shit, at this rate, no one—_

Michael blocks the spike that seemed impossible, a cocky smirk plastered onto his face. The ball rolls on the opponents’ side of the net.

11-10.

“You’re a really good blocker, aren’t you?” Luke whispers to Michael.

“Comes with the height, though I shouldn’t be talking about height next to you,” Michael chuckles, getting into the ready position.

 

It turned out that Michael is really _, really_ good at blocking. They won the second set as well, and now they’re on the way back home. Luke offered to give Michael a ride back to his, and he said yes. So, now, the only thing keeping the car from being silent is the obnoxious radio playing.

“I blocked your spike before,” Michael breaks the silence, like the last time. “Why are you so surprised I blocked that guy’s this time?”

“He was really close to the net,” Luke shakes his head. “Didn’t know anyone would be stupid enough to try for a block.”

“I’m a blocker,” Michael reminds Luke. “It’s my job on the court to block every ball I can.”

“Are you gonna block my blue balls from happening too?” Luke decides to give it a go.

“That’s a different type of balls we’re talking about, Mr. Hemmings,” Michael purrs out, his hand dangerously close to Luke’s crotch. “But I’ll think about it.”

 

Luke’s moans are muffled by Michael’s lips as they stumble into Michael’s room. Luke tugs at Michael’s red hair, causing him to moan as well. He doesn’t mind the fact that his back is pressed to the wall, and his hard cock to Michael’s thigh.

“You look so pretty for me, baby,” Michael rasps out, tugging his shirt off. Luke follows his action. “Go on your knees and suck me off, yeah?”

Luke nods, dropping to his knees and hurriedly undoing Michael’s trousers and pulling them down alongside his boxers. He lets out a small moan at the sight of Michael’s fully erect cock. It might as well as be his favourite sight. He kitten-licks at the pre-cum before he engulfs the entire length in his mouth, a bit of it lodging inside his throat. He gags a little bit, starting to bob his head up and down at a slow pace. Michael doesn’t seem to like it, holding Luke’s head still and starting to thrust into his mouth.

“Look at you, lips stretched around my cock like a good boy,” Michael moans out, and that may have been the sexiest thing Luke has ever heard. He can feel the mixture of pre-cum and drool dripping down his chin.

Michael pulls out without much of a warning, making Luke gag again. He whines when Michael teases him by circling two of his fingertips against his hole. He whines again before Michael gets the message and pushes his fingers in, straight against Luke’s prostate. His breathing hitches, his eyes fluttering close as he tries to stave his orgasm off as much as possible.

“Come for me, baby,” Michael whispers, and Luke is done for. His vision whites out as his legs give out—Michael catches him—and he’s carried to Michael’s bed.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Michael promises, slicking up his cock before pushing into Luke’s walls. Luke keens from the sensitivity, but it’s the _good_ kind of pain. The pain that makes him writhe from pleasure as Michael thrusts into him. The pain that gets his cock chub up rather embarrassingly quick.

The pain that is the trigger for Luke realising that he’s fallen for Michael.

“Fuck!” Luke screams out, whether it’s from the realisation or the pleasure, he isn’t too sure. “Michael, please…”

“Wanna come again, baby?” Michael asks, proper ploughing into Luke’s prostate and making his bed shake. “Wanna come again like the good boy you are?”

“Please… wanna, wanna…” Luke sobs out, tears of frustration and pleasure leaving him.

Michael dips his head down to capture Luke’s lips, and Luke’s scream of pleasure is smothered by Michael’s lips as he comes again. Michael comes inside Luke not soon after, panting into his mouth.

“Um…” Michael starts, not looking innocent. “Forgot the condom this time…”

“S’okay…” Luke grins weakly, too spent from the two orgasms he just had. “I trust you.”

And he falls into post-coital slumber.

✕✕✕

Luke wakes up to the sexy sound of Michael Clifford moaning and swearing. Then it registers to his brain that Michael is _moaning and swearing_.

“Michael?” Luke peeks from the blanket that was tucked around him, and Michael seems to be alone.

“Fuck, you fucking dipshit!” Michael continues his swear-fest. “Cunt! Piece of—oh, hi, Lukey.”

Luke giggles at the fact that Michael is swearing at his video game.

“Are you swearing at your NPC’s in the game?” Luke giggles more.

“They deserve it,” Michael jabs at the buttons furiously. “Fucking son of a bitch! Asswipe!” Michael adds more to his slew of colourful words when his character dies.

“Well, I told my mum I’d be home for dinner, unless you wanna take me out?” Luke decides to venture.

“Are you making me ask you out for a dinner, Mr. Hemmings?” Michael pauses his game to arch a brow at Luke.

“Maybe so, Mr. Clifford,” Luke giggles.

 

Michael told Luke that there’s a donair’s nearby, which is the only reason why Luke is okay with walking there. He may be an athlete, but unnecessary walking is unnecessary.

“You like Greek food?” Luke asks Michael after they place their orders. “It’s not the worst, but…”

“Wraps and shit, yes,” Michael chuckles, sipping his Pepsi. “Kinda cheap, so why the fuck not?”

Luke watches Michael as they eat their wraps. He really loves the way Michael’s green eyes take shade that’s greyish in this light and, shit, he’s in deep.

“You got some grease here,” Michael chuckles, his hand already in motion. Luke blinks like the idiot he is when Michael wipes at the grease.

 

They walk back to Michael’s house after their dinner, and Michael tells Luke that his parents aren’t home yet.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luke gets his rucksack.

“It means,” Michael grins, “that we can spend some more time together.”

Ten minutes later, Luke finds himself on Michael’s lap, kissing the red-haired boy. Luke is letting out pathetic whines as Michael’s fingertips are digging into his ass. He rocks his hips against the blocker’s, hoping for some friction against his cock. Michael grunts low, the bed cover they’re sat on crinkling as the red-haired boy shifts. Luke loses patience and pushes Michael down, properly grinding their clad cocks together. Michael is now cursing against Luke’s lips, which is hotter than it should be.

“Gonna come soon, fuck,” Michael grunts again.

Luke shudders as they both come at the same time, their bodies sagging.

“Stay the night with me,” Michael presses a kiss to Luke’s cheek. He mumbles a sleepy ‘yes’.

✕✕✕

“Wake up, baby, we’re late for school,” is the first thing Luke hears when he wakes up. He notices that the bed covers and the pillows are jet-black, not his cerulean ones.

“No…” Luke yawns, wanting to sleep more.

“Luke, you asshat, it’s 8am, so unless you wanna be actually late to school, get your ass off my bed!” Michael take the pillow Luke’s head was on.

“Fuck you,” Luke whines as he rolls out of bed.

 

Luke ignores the eyebrow wiggling he gets from Ashton when he gets to the first class of the day. He gives his best friends the classic ‘fuck you’ sign right before the teacher strolls in.

The day goes by as boring as possible until it’s lunch time.

“Hey,” Michael claims his seat next to Luke, across from kissing Ashton and Calum. “Sup?”

“Trying to keep my lunch in,” he replies as Calum moans into Ashton’s mouth. “I think it’s coming up.”

“We can compete with them,” Michael supplies.

“I knew it!” Ashton stops his kiss with a pouty Calum to jab an accusatory finger at Luke.

“What did you know?” Michael challenges.

“That you two were fucking,” Ashton goes on.

“I thought it wasn’t a new thing?” Michael, apparently shameless, arches a brow.

“I meant that you two fucking that one time I FaceTimed Luke wasn’t the only time you two fucked,” Ashton clarifies.

Luke has the decency to blush whilst Michael scoffs. “I heard that you two fuck in the change room a lot…”

“That was only one time!” Calum pouts even more.

“I thought it was a rumour but thanks for confirming it!” Michael blows a kiss at Calum and Ashton.

✕✕✕

“What are we?” Luke corners Michael at the Maths hall. “You can’t just keep having sex with me and make me think—”

“Think what? That we’re a couple?” Michael’s lips curve up into a smile. “Do you want us to be?”

“Michael…”

“I know you’re attracted to me,” Michael’s hand reach out to cup Luke’s face. “And I’m attracted to you too.”

“You bloody idiot,” Luke mumbles when their lips meet.

✕✕✕

_some years later…_

“I hate you guys,” Luke growled at his best friends, Calum and Ashton, when they blindfolded him and drove him somewhere. “I’m gonna murder you all and move elsewhere.”

“We promised Michael we’d do this for him, sorry!” Calum cackled.

Now, Luke is being led somewhere, and he isn’t too sure where he is just yet. The building he enters is somewhat loud, but still not that loud.

“You can take your blindfold off now,” Michael’s voice booms out of nowhere.

Luke does as he’s told.

He’s in his secondary school’s gymnasium.

 _What the fuck_?

“I remember it like it was yesterday,” Michael chuckles. “We had PE together, and you were shocked that I blocked your spike. We’ve been in the same volleyball team, whether that be secondary school one or uni, since then. But that look of indignation, that made me realise it was love at first sight.” He goes down on one knee and takes out a small square box. “Luke Robert Hemmings, will you marry me?”

Luke’s jaw drops. Given his boyfriend of so many years is on his knee, he composes himself quickly.

“You bloody idiot,” Luke mumbles as he takes Michael’s hand in his. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

“You called me a bloody idiot when I asked you out,” Michael chuckles.

“Shut it, fiancé.”

“That’s right,” Michael presses a kiss to Luke’s cheek. “I’m your fiancé now.”


End file.
